Christmas Love
by cupcakeinaonezie
Summary: it's three days till Christmas. Alec logs onto his chatroom to talk to his friends. He becomes a little depressed. Then he learns the true meaning of christmas. It's not presents or food, It's being thankful for the things you have.


**Hey Guys! The inspiration for this story comes from my own feelings and the topics in my own chatroom with my own friends. So I tried to write my feelings and problems down and this is how it turned out. I hope it's alright and not too confusing. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything :) **

* * *

It was three days till christmas. Alec logged onto his laptop and immediately the chat room he used opened up.

**_Little_blues456 is online_**

**fire_head_girl: hey Alec!**

**Little_blues456: hey Clary, whats up?**

**fire_head_girl: oh Nm, went shopping today**

**Little_blues456: nice**

**_GoldenAura is online_**

**GoldenAura: Hai guys :)**

**_Princesparkles is online_**

**Princesparkles: you went on a shopping trip without ME Clary darling? how could you?! I need new eyeliner!**

**GoldenAura: well, we know what to get you for christmas now Magnus!**

**Fire_head_girl: thats a good idea, but I already got him a pressent...maybe you could get him eyeliner?**

**Princesparkles: HELL NO! NOBODY get me eyeliner...I have to choose the exact brand and colour and softness otherwise it'll be a complete WRUIN!**

**Little_blues456: I know all that tho...**

**PrinceSparkles: well, you can get me eyeliner love :) 3**

**little_blues456: :) **

**_SexyVampireMojo77 is online_**

**SexyVampireMojo77: Shut up about the lovey dovey crap already you two...do it in your own private chat...**

**Princesparkles: No.. I don't owe you a favor :)**

**SexyVampireMojo77: ugh... -_-**

**_SexyVampireMojo77 Is Offline_**

**Little_blues456: Aww come back Simon! Magnus didn't mean it.**

**PrinceSparkles: yes I did :)**

**Little_blues456: -_-**

**_Skinny_Jeans_FabGirl is online_**

**Skinny_jeans_fabgirl: Hey guys! **

**PrinceSparkles: hi Izzy! Hey Alec darling, have you written the next chapter of your story yet?! :D**

**little_blues456: no not yet**

**PrinceSparkles: UGH HURRY UP!**

**little_blues456: ok ok! I'll write and chat at the same time!**

**PrinceSparkles: good :)**

**GoldenAura: I don't get you guys and Fanfiction...I don't think I ever will**

**Fire_Head_girl: no, neither...**

**PrinceSparkles: That's ok...This Just proves that you guys are not fabulous and you have a life :)**

**Skinny_Jeans_Fabgirl: umm...ok?...Hey Clary! fun time shopping today eh? I wonder If Jace will like his christmas present we got him.**

**GoldenAura: WHAT IS IT TELL MEE!**

**Fire_Head_ girl: hehe :) no, you have to wait**

**GoldenAura: damn it -_-**

**ImGreenSexybeast#1: Do you have MY christmas pressent yet Magnus Darling? **

**PrinceSparkles: Hello Ragnor still haven't found out how to change your name yet? And Perhaps :) **

**ImGreenSexyBeast#1: No I don't know how to change my name you tell me! you made the account! **

**PrinceSparkles: Why should I? I like that name darling it suits you too well. **

**ImGreenSexyBeast#1: -_-**

**Fire_Head_girl: we use "-_-" that face alot don't we**

**Little_blues456: -_-**

**ImGreenSexyBeast#1: -_-**

**PrinceSparkles: -_-**

**GoldenAura: -_-**

**Fire_head_Girl: -_-**

**_IAMTHEKING99 is online_**

**IAMTHEKING99: -_- **

**PrinceSparkles: Get off the computer Chairman...-_-**

**IAMTHEKING99: meow meow meow...-_-...**

**PrinceSparkles: Clary just said we use the -_- face alot and we all had the same idea to send that face. **

**IAMTHEKING99: meow**

**PrinceSparkles: you should be in bed by now Chairman...go to bed it's 9:30**

**IAMTHEKING99: meow meow meow meow**

**PrinceSparkles: Well I can stay up late because I'm older arnt i? and I'm your Daddy so you should do as I say.**

**IAMTHEKING99: meow meow meow *sigh* meow meow meow**

**PrinceSparkles: Goodnight Chairman**

**_IAMTHEKING99 Is offline_**

**GoldenAura: well. That was unexpected...I don't know why I'm more freaked out...that you can speek cat Magnus or that the cat has a chat account**

**Skinny_Jeans_FabGirl: Agreed**

**PrinceSparkles: *sigh* we are both just to fabulous for your mortal minds**

**Fire_Head_Girl: Umm...the cats immortal?**

**PrinceSparkles: No...sadly :( **

**Fire_Head_Girl: So anyway... When I went shopping today I brought the most awesome bag and I also got a new phone and a Milkshake maker! :D**

**GoldenAura: wow...umm..nice...well today I got my new DS working...It's awesome**

**PrinceSparkles: Well I ALSO got a new phone AND a coffee maker! boom!**

**Skinny_Jeans_Fabgirl: well I got new heels and a gorgeous black skirt**

**Little_blues456: I babysat...and went swimming**

Alec sighed. He was feeling a little depressed as all his friends had been out and about. Babysitting, swimming and chatting was pretty much the only thing he had done all christmas holidays. Also that they had so much money to spend all the time on all these amazing gadgets and things. All he had was his computer which was nothing really, It's only use was to chat. He wondered what they would all get for christmas, He could imagine thousands of gifts under the tree brightly wrapped just for them, full of the latest fashions and technology. Then he thought of his own. Two or three small, lonely gifts under the tree. He might get something like pencils or new goggles, nothing special. He sighed again. A private message popped up on his screen. It was from Magnus.

**PrinceSparkles: hey love are you ok? you seem a little depressed**

It was scary how Magnus could tell how he felt, even over _cyber space._

**Little_Blues456: yeah, I'm ok**

**PrinceSparkles: No your not honey, what's up**

**Little_Blues456: Just thinking about christmas**

Alec had told Magnus about the money shortage in his home at the moment. How his parents were always out working so he was always babysitting. Izzy never helped at all so Alec was always left to do it on his own. His parents weren't going to be home for the Christmas day either. It was just Izzy, Himself and Max. Jace was staying over at Clary's place but was coming over to the christmas party later in the day.

**PrinceSparkles: aww darling, how bout I come and stay the night with you at christmas time? so you don't have to be all alone?**

**Little_blues456: :) yes**

**PrinceSparkles: alright darling :) I love you**

Alec realized that he didn't need phones or ds's or coffee machines. He had Magnus, and that's all that he ever could want and all that he could ever need.

**Little_blues456: I love you too.**

**_Little_blues is Offline_**

* * *

**I hope it was ok, the end had a Malec twist which I liked :). So R&R and follow and I'll bring you all new stories! The story I'm working on now is a Malec fic (obviously) called " Is this love?" check it out! Merry Christmas eveyone!... Peace out! Cupcakeinaonezie**


End file.
